Losing Faith
by entertainingpeeps
Summary: Nearly out of energy, Goku accepted his fate. Then Vegeta stepped in... A/N: Renamed.


A 'not too long' story about what happened to Vegeta after he was killed by Frieza.  
  
…Hope you enjoy! By the way, the dialogue from Goku and Frieza come DIRECTLY from the episode!!  
  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
  
**  
  
Crossed arms, harsh features, livid appearance, undersized warrior, Saiyan royalty, easily set-off, determined…  
  
Better known as Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta has had a testing existence. He has had to pass many trials. Not just in fighting terms though.   
  
Vegeta was taken from his family by an insane, powerful being and was lied to about their death's. He had to murder many populations, and he was taught to like responsibility of it. Vegeta went to a planet to find the answer to all his problems: the Dragonballs. However, what he found was another Saiyan. A traitor, who attempted to prohibit Vegeta of the chance to make his wish. The other Saiyan succeeded. Vegeta left, bloodied and shamed, promising himself he would destroy Kakarott, more importantly, he would grow stronger then the traitor. Instead, he was beaten again, not by Kakarott, but by Frieza. He finally found out the truth of his family, Vegeta was forced to weep and reveal his past to the traitor, his arch-enemy, before he died.  
  
All these thoughts rushed through his head when Frieza's energy penetrated his broken armor, and entered his battered body. He barely heard as Goku yelled at Frieza. He just continued with his story, ignoring as Goku told him to stop and save his strength. He HAD to finish, he felt…he felt as if this was his last chance to…to DO something…  
  
He felt himself lose the grip on his life that he'd already felt slipping away. But he'd finished his story. Vegeta felt as if he COULD let go now.  
  
He wasn't really aware of anything else. He left his beaten remains to be dealt with by someone else.  
  
Vegeta felt the excruciating pain he had been dealing with disappearing.  
  
Then there was darkness. It wasn't like anything he'd ever felt. Sure, he'd been in a dark room before, but it had never…never engulfed his heart, choking him, causing him to feel desperate, as if he would never see another sentient being ever again.  
  
Suddenly, he was overcome with pure, white light. He felt confused and dizzy.  
  
Holding his head, breathing hard, Vegeta realized his eyes were shut.   
  
Slowly, he opened an eyelid.  
  
"Kakarott needs you Vegeta." A tall middle-aged man adorned in a white robe standing before him, said, "He will lose faith."  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "What?"  
  
The man smiled, "Come." he turned away from him and started walking down a long hallway, "Follow me."  
  
Vegeta shakily took a step forward and found he could support himself. Glancing around he quickly tagged-along behind the man.  
  
Neither of them spoke, the only sound was there own feet echoing down the long , stone hall. Finally, Vegeta said, "Where are we?"  
  
The man didn't turn around or stop walking, but after a moment, he did speak, "We are in the Revelations   
  
Edifice. You will need to see, and speak to, the Saiyan you refer to as Kakarott."  
  
Vegeta didn't see a need to say anything, so he didn't.  
  
Soundlessly, the man halted before a large stone door. He slowly turned and faced Vegeta, looking down at him, he solemnly started to speak, "I will leave you here. You will go into this room, and you will see a fountain. Look in the fountain Vegeta, and you will see what you need to see. I cannot help you." The man frowned, at Vegeta's speculative look, "Do not take this easily. Many people are depending on the outcome of what you say in that room. This is also a sort of test for you Vegeta. Do not fail."  
  
Vegeta watched as the man spun around and left him alone in the hall. Waiting until he could no longer hear the man's footfalls, he turned to the door and shoved it open.  
  
It was dark, with the exception of a large structure in the middle of the room. To Vegeta, it looked like a birdbath. There was no decorative designs covering the sides. It was sadly plain.  
  
Sighing deeply, Vegeta walked over to the birdbath/fountain, and after taking a deep breath, he looked over the edge.  
  
The first thing he recognized was the green Namek sky, he then distinguished Kakarott, standing next to his own corpse.  
  
"Vegeta." Goku's voice came out, sounding echoic in the stone room.  
  
"It's about time." Frieza commented, his arms crossed, Vegeta could see him now too, "Saiyans tend to   
linger. Like a bad odor."  
  
Vegeta's fist tightened in rage.  
  
"I'm the only one left." Goku said, sounding as if he were stunned with this fact.  
  
The fact that he was dead hit Vegeta pretty hard when he saw Goku bend down to lift his body. In fact, he collapsed on the ground next to the fountain. He was DEAD. His body was already in the first stage of decomposing.   
  
From his position on the floor, Vegeta heard some of what Goku was saying, "No chance to be anything else…fiery will of a Saiyan…I need it…thank you for saving my son and giving me time to recuperate."  
  
Vegeta slowly lifted himself, grasping the sides of the fountain, he watched as Goku finished burying his corpse. He observed as Goku spun around to face Frieza, and holding his hands up, tightening his fists, Goku said slowly, rage making his voice shake, "For him and everyone else you've destroyed, I'm going to finish you!"  
  
Vegeta turned away from the fountain, crossing his arms over his chest, he walked over to the door he had entered in, thinking his work with the fountain was done. He shoved the door. It didn't move. Furiously, he started to charge up and shoot the door. It didn't work. The stone just absorbed the blast.  
  
He slammed his fist against the stone as he powered down, knowing full well he would have to stay in this damned room for even longer.  
  
Well, if they were going to make him stay in here, he was going to do what HE wanted. And he did NOT want to sit and watch Goku defeat Frieza.  
  
Vegeta went over and leaned against the wall, letting himself sink to the ground.  
  
So. This was death? How…boring. He had at least thought he was going to be 'judged', or that he would wake up burning in a large pot with a demon-figure poking him with a pitchfork.  
  
No such luck.  
  
He sighed wearily, drumming his fingers on his knees, which were drawn up against his chest. He began thinking about all the things he would miss now that he was dead.  
  
Well, he would never have offspring. He would never defeat that dim-witted Kakarott, or Frieza for that matter. He would never get to have a spouse. No one would miss him. Scratch that, no one MISSED him.  
  
Vegeta realized this fact with a heavy heart. He had never thought that it would matter to him. But now that he was dead, he understood that having someone caring about whether you were alive, dead or hurt was a lovely thing to have.  
  
Vegeta could hear the battle between Goku and Frieza from his spot on the floor. There groans and grunts were rather distracting to his self-pitying thoughts.  
  
Slowly, he lifted himself. Dusting off his pants, he walked over to the fountain and looked inside.  
  
Kakarott was being held underneath a lake by Frieza's foot. Damn! He had thought for sure that Kakarott would finally be the one to defeat the monster!   
  
Vegeta watched in desperation as Kakarott stopped struggling against Frieza, his arms disappearing beneath the water. Frieza laughed.  
  
"Damn it!" Vegeta cursed slamming his fist against the fountain angrily, watching the other Saiyan's eyes shut wearily.  
  
"GET UP! DAMN IT KAKAROTT! MOVE YOUR ASS!" Vegeta bellowed, swearing the Saiyan's limp body.  
  
But suddenly, amazingly, Goku opened his eyes. Underneath Frieza's foot, Goku shot out of the water, powered up.  
  
Despite his dignity, Vegeta actually heard himself say, "Yes!"   
  
He shut his mouth and glanced around the room for unseen observers. Sighing, he looked back down at the water. He watched Goku exchange punches and kicks with Frieza, but in the background, he saw something happening with the others.  
  
The fountain's water zoomed in on the four-person group. The Namekian, the half-blooded Saiyan, the midget-human, and a woman with green hair.  
  
The other three were staring at the woman, who seemed to be laughing her head off with an unnaturally low voice.  
  
The woman noticed the other three staring at her, and quickly placed her hands over her mouth, silencing herself.  
  
The group quickly found out that Bulma had been taken by Captain Ginyu.   
  
As amusing as this all was, Vegeta had more important thoughts to think about. He walked away from the fountain, wondering of what would happen to him. Would he be going to hell after this? He speculated impassively. Perhaps he'd get sent to heaven…? He smirked at the childish thought, right. Vegeta in Heaven.  
  
Tapping his index finger on his chin, Vegeta thought about what hell was going to be like. Pitchfork? Doubtful. Fire? Most probable, he thought. Fire was always associated with evil. Lucifer? He didn't have any idea about that one. WAS there an almighty evil, embodied in a body sometimes called 'Satan', or 'Lucifer'?   
  
It might be possible. Vegeta shrugged unconsciously. Oh well, if there WAS a devil, Vegeta was sure he could beat him up.  
  
Unknown to Vegeta, he was pacing back and forth beside the glowing fountain water, emanating fighting noises.   
  
He was lost deep in his thoughts for many minutes. However, for some reason, he heard Frieza's voice say, "Oh well, just one less Saiyan to worry about."  
  
Vegeta quickly forgot about his future in hell. Running over to the fountain, he saw Kakarott breathing hard. He was bloodied, and his clothes could definitely use a good wash. And a tailor.  
  
Then, astonishingly, he heard Goku's voice in his head, thinking, 'My energy is starting to fade fast…I don't know if I have anything left to attack with."  
  
Vegeta looked back at Frieza, whom was slowly making his way towards the exhausted Saiyan, "I realize all you Saiyans want to do is fight, but fighting is useless unless, of course, you are superior like me, and that is why I took the liberty of wiping out your kind."  
  
Vegeta groaned, what an idiot! Angrily, he turned towards Kakarott and said aloud, "Kakarott, listen to me, is that all the power you have? Where's your Saiyan pride?"  
  
Goku looked surprised for a moment, but promptly answered, "But-but I never WAS a Saiyan."  
  
Vegeta jerked his head back in astonishment, "What are you talking about? You can't deny your heritage!"  
  
"Vegeta, right now it doesn't matter what I am, forget about it!"  
  
He shook his head, although Kakarott couldn't see him, "You MUST listen to me, we both know you have Saiyan blood running through your veins." He took a deep breath, "I feel your pain, but you must never forget one thing. It was Frieza who destroyed our birthplace. And now that you are the only Saiyan left, it is up to you to avenge our race."  
  
Kakarott seemed to soak this information like a sponge. He said shakily, "The-the pride of my people…"  
  
"Think back Kakarott. Remember your father, my father…there's no one left, except for you." He sighed sadly, realizing this detail himself. He shook his head, it wasn't the time for this, "So while you may deny who you are, you are the very last hope of a lost race of brave warriors." Vegeta's mind raced. Had he gotten through Kakarott's head? Did he understand how important this was? "Ask yourself this," he said quickly, deciding to give an example, "why does Frieza want you destroyed so badly? He's afraid a Super Saiyan will rise up, the strongest of all." His eyes narrowed, now to finish off his little speech, "Destroy him, destroy him for the entire Saiyan race. Destroy him, for you have the power within you." He blinked, 'within', oh well, might as well finish off with all dramatics…"Now go Kakarott, it is time. Do all that is within your power to bring down Frieza."  
  
Vegeta wondered if his sermon would do any good. He didn't get a chance to see. The fountain suddenly started to fade…in a span of five seconds, the water was just normal water, not 'TV' water.  
  
He would have cursed, but he felt himself blacking out.  
  
Vegeta guessed he'd done what he needed to. Just as his mind slipped to unconsciousness, he wondered…Did I pass the test…?  
  
  
**  
Like it, hate it? Enjoy it? Well for gosh sakes, tell me about it!  
REVIEW!! 


End file.
